thefaceonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Face Online (Season 1)
The Face Online is an online competition on Facebook that features different models from around the world, fighting for one title as the winner of the season. It is based on the hybrid concepts of Top Model, The Voice and X-Factor, where models in a particular season will be divided into groups mentored by Supermodels. The competition features different kinds of models: models from Top Model franchises, male and female supermodels and amateur models. An extensive online search did not take place for the selection process for this season. There are posts scattered all over Facebook, in the official The Face Online page, Facebook groups and other pages for them to be able to see the latest news and updates about the Casting Calls. In partnership with Top Model Online, the winner of The Face Online will be featured in the prestigious fashion spread, Haute Magazine, an advertisement campaign with the Major Wear clothing line, and both the model and its user will have the chance to gain popularity in the social media. The winner of the season was Oliver Baggerman and his user, Peter Del Rosario, marking as Karlie Kloss's first win as a mentor. Contestants Episode summaries Face-to-Face Each mentor has 5 models each and they will be grouped into groups of 2 and 3. At the end of each battle, the mentor should choose one model from the team that want to advance to the next round of the competition. The models who were not chosen can be stolen by the "STEAL" by other mentors. Each mentor has 1 steal per season and must be used in this round. The Face Off Each mentor has a team of 3 members each. In this round, the Top 3 of each team will be given a theme by their mentors and at the end of the round, each mentor will choose their Top 2 models they will be bringing into the Semi-Finals Round. Notable Models Top 15 * Amanda Ware appeared in the 11th cycle of Top Model Online and ended up at 17th place. * Marvin Cortes and Michal Baryza both appeared in the 12th cycle of Top Model Online and ended up at 9th and 13-14th place, respectively. * Matthew Smith joined in the 12th cycle of Top Model Online but was not able to make it to the Final Cut. * Tatyana Bryk appeared in the 10th cycle of Top Model Online and ended up at 13-14th place. Top 9 * Beauty Thet Thinn appeared in the 11th cycle and in the All-Stars in Cycle 14 of Top Model Online and ended up Runner-up and 4-5th place, respectively. * Maureen Wroblewitz appeared in the 6th cycle of Top Model Online and ended up Runner-up. She also joined in the All-Stars in Cycle but was not able to make it to the Final Cut. * Shikin Gomez appeared in the 5th cycle of Top Model Online, ended up at 3rd place. She also joined in the All-Stars in Cycle 14 but was not able to make it to the Final Cut.